I like your style
by pinkfluffyunicorns3.3
Summary: Santana and Nala get in a fight and Nala leaves New Direction and McKinely high. She meets a boy from Doltan academy. A story in which Blaine is not gay.
1. chapter 1

Nala arrived at the Glee Club meeting. She looked around the room, Quinn and Britney were gossiping, Finn and Kurt were looking at some papers, Rachel, Tina and Artie were chatting in the front row, Puck's football friends (she still couldn't remember there names) were laughing with each other, but what really caught her eyes was Puck and Santana.

The two were making out. Nala straightened her cheereos uniform and approached her boyfriend and her best friend. She stood behind them and cleared her throat.

"You just can't help yourself from cheating can you?" she said, sitting down next to Puck.

"Nala, babe." said Puck breaking away from Santana.

Nala rolled her eyes at Puck. He leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head so fast that Puck got whipped in the face with her ponytail.

"Hello Puckermen." said Nala still not looking at Puck.

"Oh come one. It's not like your not a slut!" Santana exclaimed.

"Oh your really wanna come at me by calling me a slut. Real hurtful but I mean I think you know that your the real slut. You were just making out with my fucking BOYFRIEND!!" Nala exclaimed turning on Santana.

"Your such a whoe you know that right! No wonder Puck doesn't want you. You never give him anything!"

"Honestly why should I care what you think?! For all I know our a slutty bitch and you should mind your own business!"

"You know she's got a point. You never wanna have sex." Puck said butting in.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm a virgin and I don't wanna get pregnant." said Nala, turning on Puck.

She turned and ran out of the room leaving behind a room of baffled teens still trying to figure out what had just happened. Puck ran after and stopped her by the main doors. She had her backpack slung over her shoulder, tear stained cheeks, and watering eyes.

"What. What part of my life do you wanna ruin now?" Nala said.

The tears threatened to spill out of her eyes.

"Sing me a song." said Puck, surprised at his own words.

"What?" said Nala, equally surprised.

"Sing your feelings for me." said Puck.

"Um ok." Nala opened her mouth and began singing.

"You, have no regard,

You wreck the school yard,

why do you come after me,

I know

That I'm not all enough for you

But I keep trying!

My love for you it overflows

Like broken fountain

And I just know

That your the one

The only on for me but

Please can you leave me alone

Im going

I'm going home

You, like to eat out sluts

But never have time or room for me yeah

You found a way to break me down

And I thought that was impossible

I can't remember when I felt so happy

When you asked me the junior prom.

My love for you it overflows

Like a broken fountain

And I just know

That your the one

The only one for me but

Please can you leave me alone

I'm going

I'm going home

Anywhere but here

Is where I'll go

I don't belong here

This I know

You never loved me so just let me go

My love for you it overflows

Like a broken fountain

And I just know

That your the one

The only one for me but

Please can you leave me only

I'm going

I'm going home"

When she was finished tears were pouring down her cheeks.

"Puck I love you I really do you, you have no idea how true that is but you can't keep treating me like this. I get to watch you make out with random girls you meet on the street, put all I get is the title of Pucks Girlfriend. We never kissed we never-" Nala started.

"Hang on. I kissed you once." Puck interrupted.

"Yeah on the hand while I puked!!" Nala cried so hard that her tears could have filled a bucket.

"I can't do this anymore Puck. I'm sorry." Nala turned and walked out of the building leaving a stunned Puck standing in the hall by himself.

 **OoooooooooooO**

 **This is my first glee fanfic enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Puck sat in class thinking. It had been 2 months since Nala left and he hadn't seen her since. He couldn't stop thinking about her even after she had been gone for so long. Her words rang through his head every time he made out with someone.

 _'You make out with random girls you meet in the street, but all I get his the title of Pucks Girlfriend. We never kissed!'_

From the moment they first met he knew something. He knew that she was the only one for him and when Quinn become pregnant with his baby, she was so heart broken she didn't talk to anyone for a month. This was the only other time he had seen her as heartbroken as she was then, if not more heartbroken.

There relationship had always been rocky, with him making out with random girls, and with Nala trying her best not to sob her eyes out everyday because of it. But no matter how many times he cheated, she never broke up with him. That is until he made out with her best friend, then she couldn't take it anymore.

He remembered the day they met, and the day they got together.

 **OooooooooooooO**

 **I know this chapter is really short but the next chapter will be longer I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

Freshman year

Puck and Finn opened there lockers.

"Honestly I can't believe they made me, a freashman, the quarterback." Finn said.

He shut his locker and turned to look at Puck. Puck was looking down the hallway and Finn followed his gaze to Nala White.

"Damn. I would give anything to get seven minutes in heaven with her." Puck said.

As Nala, Quinn, Santana, and Britney passed Nala looked Puck up and down and a slight smile formed on her lips.

"Dude she seems into you. You should go for it." said Finn.

"Your right man." Puck said.

He walked up to Nala. She was putting stuff in her locker.

"Hey there Mizz White." he said.

"Ugh. Take a hike Puckermen." she said.

Puck felt rather taken aback. Quinn, Santana, and Britney however started giggling as they pranced down the hallway. But Nala stayed. As Puck started to walk away she grabbed him by the collar of his jacket.

"Meet me in the auditorium after school. And don't be late. Now leave before I change my mind." she said, releasing his collar.

She turned one her heals whipping Puck in the face with her dark brown ponytail.

Nala walked away from Puck. She didn't really like like him, she just needed someone to make out with. Mainly because her boyfriend was too busy to spend time with her. She knew that Puck would just take this the same way he took every other one of his many affairs so he was the perfect person.

Present day

Nala' PVO

Remembering the day they first kissed (and the only day they kissed) was just painful for Nala. He would always hold a special place in her heart as the mow hauk delinquent boy but she had moved on.

She was getting ready for a performance at the cafe and as she looked out the curtains she saw Puck, Quinn, Santana, Britney, Finn, and Mike sitting at a table talking and laughing. She looked over at a table with her boyfriend and his friends from his school.

"Now please give a warm welcome to the lively Nala White." said one of the workers.

Nala stepped out one stage. "Hi everyone. I will be preforming as song called 'A thousand years' This is for someone very special to me.

Pucks PVO

"Now please give a warm welcome to the lovely Nala White."

"Hi everyone I will be preforming a song called 'A thousand years' This is for someone very special to me."

 _Nala._ That was the only word going through his head. _Nala._

As Nala sang memories began to flow through his head. Occasionally she would look over at him and smile as she sang but otherwise she would look out at the crowd. When she was finished she walked off the stage and headed in there direction. Puck was about to stand up and tell her how sorry he was when a boy in a navy blue and red blazer beat him to it. Hehugged her tightly and kissed her on the lips. She then turned to face her friends.

"Hey guys." she said waving slightly.

"Nala that was amazing! How have you been the past two months?!" said Quinn.

Everyone but Puck got up and hugged her.

"Who this hottie?" asked Santana, clutching the flaps of the boys blazer.

"Oh this is my boyfriend Blaine." Nala answered.

At the word boyfriend, Puck felt a part of him die. Nala turned and looked at him.

"Uh hi Puck. It's been awhile. How are you doing?" she asked.

"Good it's going good. But uh I have to be getting home. Later." he got up and shot a forced smile in Nala's direction.

"Oh um ok. I'll see you later I guess." said Nala.

Puck left the restaurant and drove his motorcycle home. Lying on his bed he thought about what had just happened. Nala has a new boyfriend. She sure got over him fast.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **I told you guys this chapter would be longer, and it is. I hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Nala walked through the halls of McKinely high, memories flooding back. She felt her ponytail swish back and forth on the back of her neck. She walked into Sue's office, fully confident that she would get her old position on the cheerios.

"Well if it isn't Nala, 'I'm gonna abandon my team and leave the school just because Some guy broke my heart' White. Welcome back to McKinely nerd." Sue greeted her.

"Nice to see you too Sue." Nala said, ignoring her snarky comment.

"Let me guess, you want your old cheerios position back. Well guess what, you can have it back." Sue stated.

"What?! Really?!" Nala said.

"Yes. I need more cheerios in that particular position so, now that your back, you can have the spot. I hope you have your old uniform cause I'm not giving you another." Sue said. "Now practice is after your little glee club so get out of here."

Nala left and headed straight to the bathroom. She changed into her cheerio outfit and headed to glee club. As soon as she entered the door she was greet by gasps and looks of surprise.

"Nala!" Mercedes cried running up to her and hugging her so tight she couldn't breathe.

"Hi Mercedes." Said Nala lightly patting her back.

"Welcome back Nala." said Mr. Schuester.

"Thanks." said Nala.

Quinn waved her over and Nala went and took a seat next to her best friend.

"It's good to have you back." Quinn whispered in Nala's ear.

"It's good to be back." said Nala.

"Okay everyone. For today's assignment, in honor of Nala's return, I will be pairing you up with a partner and you will have to work together to come up with a mash up of two different songs and a set plan. Then you will share your set plan with the whole group and the group will perform it for me and Emma. Now the partners are, Quinn and Finn, Santana and Sam, Tina and Mike, Puck and Nala, Curt and Mercedes, Britney and Artie, and Rachel and Roy." Mr. Schuester said.

"Wait shouldn't we be preparing for regionals this week?" asked Puck.

"Yes and that is why you also have to work on the song we will be singing this week."

"What's the song?" asked Quinn.

"Watcha say, By Jason Derulo and for the opening number the winners will perform there piece."

A cheer rose from the glee club as the bell rang. The club members filed out of the choir room. Nala went to her locker and began to put her stuff away.

"Hey Nala." said a voice behind her.

Nala froze. Then she sighed and got her stuff for the next class.

"Hi Noah." She said.

"So what do you want to do for our assignment?" Puck asked.

"I was thinking we could do a mash up of mean and Never getting back together." said Nala.

"Why?"

"Because you are mean and we are never getting back together." Nala said.

"Oh come on if we want to get solos we have to do this."

"Since when do you care. Fine. Meet me in the auditorium after I'm done with cheerios." Nala said as she walked towards the football field.

 **After Cheerios**

Nala sat on the piano stool writing down her song ideas when Puck entered the auditorium.

"So do you have any ideas. For real this time." He asked.

Nala glanced up quickly then picked up her paper. She handed it to Puck who silently read it.

"I like fourth idea." he concluded.

"Someone like you and Marry you?" asked Nala. "As for costumes I have no idea but for choreography I've got that down."

"Ok then lets rehearse." said Puck.

"Ok."

 **OooooooooooooO**

 **I know this chapter is a little long but all the same I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
